


Welcome to The Apocalypse

by imbirb



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen, Guns, and more - Freeform, farm, post apocalyptic atlas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbirb/pseuds/imbirb
Summary: A short skit that may grow into a series if I can find the energyI'm not sure if this is actually interesting or not but meh.
Relationships: Rosegarden - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Welcome to The Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Second work! It's not the second thing I've written but it's the second thing that's both finished and somewhat postable, although now that I think about it there is something else I could upload.

“Welcome to the apocalypse, friend.” May spread her hands in greeting. “Here we eat birds, fruit, nuts, berries, deer, bears, livestock, whatever we can find, grow, raise and/or kill. Here there are no limits but the ones set for us by mother nature.” they flourished, hands raised to the trees.

“And mother nature fucking hates us. Enter the Grimm, those bitches. They’re everywhere out here, in the middle of nowhere.”

“Welcome to Brunswick Farms, an agricultural settlement out in the untamed wilderness. Which is pretty circular, because it’s the wilderness, it wouldn’t be the wilderness if it was tame, or safe, or sanitary and it’s full of Grimm.”

“The only thing that keeps the Grimm out there and our insides firmly inside our bellies where they belong is that there hardlight fence. That fence is powered by the generator in the main building. That generator is old, a grumpy whore and it runs on our limited supply of dust, which we coincidentally need for lighting, ammunition, cooking, warmth in the freezing tundra, and pretty much everything.” 

“So yeah, our outside perimeter draws power from the same limited power source that we need for basic living essentials and fighting off Grimm. And is only ever re-supplied through trade with those bastard Conglomerate traders that come every month. And that’s taking for granted that they won’t get waylaid by a swarm of Grimm in the woods. “

“Got any questions, fresh meat?”

Ruby looked up at Mrs. May, clearly terrified of both the squat lady towering over her with a hysterical grin, and the message they were hearing. 

“Auntie… Erm. Maybe you shouldn’t scare our new huntsman? It might draw Grimm…” a timid and frightened boy peeped out of the checkpoint. 

“Oh, right, the Grimm are drawn to FEAR and negative emotion. So, you know, try not to panic!” they finished with a slightly high-pitched musical lilt to their words. 

“Come on then! Let’s get you acquainted with our defenses!”

The scary lady dragged our heroine around the outer fence of the settlement, pointing out weaknesses, of which there were many, and firing positions on the unfortunately squat farmhouse rooftops, usually made accessible by wooden ladders too fragile for Grimm to ascend. 

The boy from earlier tailed the two, awkwardly staying quiet and nodding with the middle-aged woman as they gave Ruby advice and information about the logistics and protocols of defending a small farm’s perimeter against Grimm, and what to do in the case of an attack. 

“So in the event of an attack, you want to start screaming ‘Grimm!’ as loud as you can to wake the rest of the farmhands up. Most of your time will be spent patrolling, scanning for the presence of Grimm, trying to stay as positive as possible in the near pitch darkness outside the light of your torch. Unfortunately, you’ll need to rely on a torch, because we can’t spare the power for flashlights or lamps. If it goes out, don’t panic, just try to relight it with this flint and iron.” She handed the girl, who had terror and uncertainty written in their eyes by this point, a small arrowhead-shaped flint stone and a light square of metal. “If you don’t know how to use that, I suggest you find out before night falls.” 

Ruby began to loudly protest with panicked and incoherent stuttering before being cut off by May continuing: “Don’t worry, you won’t be expected to fight the Grimm off by yourself. As soon as we hear you, we’ll rush out to join you with motley selection of guns blazing. I assume you have a weapon?” 

Ruby began to calm somewhat, managing to form coherent sentences in response. “Oh, oh thank goodness. Yeah, I have er, this rifle.” They slung their rifle off of their back, bringing it to their shoulder and pointing it at the fence. 

“Don’t fire it.”

“Yeah, don’t worry I’ve got my safety on.”

“No, that’s-”

Miss May was cut off by the sharp report of Ruby’s rifle, echoing across the farm grounds and through the woods. There was a solid silence, the tension a shock, ears suddenly popping into clear and terrifying clearness. “Dear GOD-”

Suddenly, a roaring noise as an Ursa charged the perimeter fence, slamming headfirst into the hardlight barrier. The barrier flickered, and Ruby’s heart dropped as they fumbled to thumb back the hammer of the antiquated rifle. Panicking, they brought it to their shoulder and pressed the trigger with a dull *click* as the rifle jammed. Undeterred, the Ursa backed up and rose one massive paw above their head, preparing to strike the rapidly flickering barrier.

A shot rang out across the farmstead clearing once again. The boy from earlier stood behind them, long-arm raised to their eye, leaning forwards in a slight crouch. The Ursa fell backwards to the ground, flickering light slowly beginning to stabilize in its erratic pattern. 

Aunt May turned towards Ruby.

Oscar lowered his firearm.

“Huh.”

“I-”

“Damn good shot. How’d you even see it past the trees?”

“I-” 

There was a beat.

“I saw its movement, there was- rustling. Where it was sneaking up towards us.”

Another beat, May seemingly impressed by this bold lie. “Well then. I guess we have a half-decent new huntsman on our team.”

“Oscar, my nephew.” She said, gesturing Ruby towards where Oscar was standing, rifle in their arms. “He’ll finish showing you around the grounds, I need to go sit down.”

May walked towards the big farmhouse in the center of the complex. “Whew.”

There was a moment of silence. Ruby coughed awkwardly. 

Oscar shuffled a bit, adjusting his rifle. He racked the bolt and slung it back over his shoulder, breaking the silence.

“So.”

“Oh gosh, I swear I’m usually better at this-”

“It’s fine. Not everyone handles it well at first.” “Take Aunt May.” they said, voice cracking slightly at the mention of their aunt. He nodded towards the farmhouse, stance somewhat awkward now.

“Heh, yeah uh, they can be a bit overwhelming.” Ruby clasped their hands together, voice high pitched, leaning slightly towards Oscar on the left. 

There was a pause on both sides, Oscar shifting awkwardly, Ruby’s pained grin lasting for much longer than it should have.

“So, I guess I… better show you around.” Oscar said out loud.

“Ah, yes please!” Ruby chirped.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon


End file.
